Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for in situ remediation of organic contaminants, such as hydrocarbons, and inorganic contaminants, such as metals, from subsurface soil and ground water. In situ remediation of excavated materials and surface spills of liquid contaminants also may be conducted utilizing the present invention.